Imperial Emperor
The Imperial Emperor is the leader of a rebel army known as the Imperial Forces. Although small in stature, he commands the Imperial Forces with an iron fist; exacting his will onto innocent penguins to try and force them into his army. Allocated all across the USA, he has several Warlords which occupy all USA states, and lead his armies. His main territory is the floating Imperial Base he commands, and garrisoned in the base is over 1,000 soldiers. At first, his main objective was to steal the Shadow Amulet from Darktan, but due to that failing, his primary goal is to invade Antarctica in a zealous, power-hungry rampage for total domination of the continent. Background Born into a rich family, the Imperial Emperor (named Raleigh at the time) grew bored of the limitations he had put on by his strict parents, and envied other rich penguins due to their carefree parents. He lapsed into a twisted and evil personality through his jealousy, and stole all of his family's money and left the igloo. This caused his family to go into deep poverty, but the soon-to-be Imperial Emperor bribed many penguins and created a formidable army. He now lives in deep luxury, sending his soldiers and minions off into Antarctica to pillage igloo's for money, and cause mass and total destruction of Antarctica until he gets what he desires; conquest. After his armies were assembled, he assumed the title of Imperial Emperor. His goals conflicted with the uprising evil of Darktan, which the Imperial Emperor tried to settle things peacefully due to his fear of Darktan's Army. The Imperial Emperor offered a truce to Darktan, asking him to become diplomatic allies. Darktan however, sensed that the Imperial Emperor feared him, and decided to launch hostile attacks against his forces. Imperial Emperor thought that it was the Darkness Amulet that was giving Darktan the advantage. Imperial Emperor decided that if he could harvest the power of the Darkness Amulet, he could be just as powerful as Darktan. He built a machine that could absorb energy from the original Elemental Amulets, and decided to use the power. However, he realized that the energy from the Darkness Amulet was nearly useless if not combined with the power of the amulet. Imperial Emperor realized that the power could be unleashed if placed in an organism. He used the power of the Amulet with some doom weed and spliced it with penguin DNA. The result was Xel'Naga. IE decided to harvest the power of the other elemental Amulets by sending one of him minions to Triskelle and get the power from The Silmarils. Fire, Water, and Light worked well, but Earth and Air were a bit funky. Instead of Earth and Air Warlords, he created an Acid, Metal, and Organic Warlords, which he believes was seredipity at best. The Imperial Emperor and his forces were originally losing until the events of the Great Darktonian Pie War, which gave the Imperial Emperor an advantage over the situation. He is yet to abuse the given weakness of Darktan, though it is assumed that he would most likely launch a surprise attack on the Darktonian Realm and South Pole City while Darktan and the rest of the penguin populus is distracted with the war. Involvement The Imperial Emperor is heavily insterested in USA politics and any news happening in Club Penguin. He likes to keep with the times so as to be on top of any situations that can be used to his advantage. His army is fairly strong, and involved with tactics such as guerilla warfare. The Imperial Emperor, although as short as he is, seems to command a strong resistance towards Democracy, and rights of speech. Even though the Imperial Emperor is portrayed as a dictator, there has been many debates about him. Some penguins argue that he would do the right reasons (The Imperial Emperor plans to enforce law once he comes into power), but other penguins argue that he would manipulate the law for his own tyrannical purposes. The South Pole Council is not oblivious to this danger, but have not yet taken action. "We've got more to worry about than freak birds with dreams of continental conquest," said Sub-Antarctican delegate Explorer Antics during the 9th annual South Pole Council Paper-Airplane-Throwing Contest. Conqured Territory Proving his strength and searching for a base of operations, Raleigh stormed the island nation of Turtly and deposed its leaders, King Tortoise and President Crabby. He was outraged at their modesty and kindness towards the creatures of the island, also banishing all of them in a huge Diaspora. The Turtlian government went into exile and now run in a building in Turtle Atoll. IE immediantly claimed Turtly as his own, renaming it Zenthexia and forming a headquarters for his tyranny. Trivia *The Imperial Emperor hates his real name, Raleigh. *The Imperial Emperor is one of the few penguins on Antarctica that possesses the ability to fly. *Arguments have disputed whether the Imperial Emperor is either a penguin or some other type of bird , but since normal birds can't survive very long in Antarctic climate, it is assumed the Imperial Emperor is a penguin. *He now wants to steal the Aether Amulet from Darktan. *Despite his massive force, the Imperial Emperor's attempts to conquer cities or states have always gone awry for one reason or another. Explorer credits this to Mayor McFlapp, while Fred believes it's just Murphy's Law in action. *The Imperial Emperor is already infamous, and is set to be featured in the Imperial Emperor game. The game is named after him. See also *Darktan *Imperial Base Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Armies Category:Imperial Forces